


Training of Another Kind

by teaandcardigans



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Mild Smut, Training, unorthodox use of powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandcardigans/pseuds/teaandcardigans
Summary: Post Season 3With the new commitments of the charmed ones weighing heavily on them, Harry sets a rigorous training regime.Macy can't take any more and decides to start some training of her own.





	Training of Another Kind

Macy continued to stare at the Book Of Shadows, laid out on the coffee table in front of her, the words had begun to meld together, becoming a blur of text that she could no longer decipher. She leant back against the couch her hands folded behind her head as she took a deep breath. 

Harry stopped his monologue looking over at her as she opened her eyes just enough to see the stern look on his face. 

“You know these training sessions are really only of benefit if you apply yourself,” his tone was stern his face softening when her tired eyes met his own, “I know I go on, Macy, but with our new responsibilities as the makeshift council of magical beings, this stuff is important.”

Macy groaned leaning forward, bracing herself her elbows against her knees, “I know, Harry. It’s just.”

He made his way over to the couch taking a seat next to her, “It hasn’t left us with a lot of spare time.” He placed his hand gently on her arm, and Macy leaned into his touch. 

Not much time was an understatement. After months of trying to deny that there was something between them they had broken the mutual agreement of not talking about what she had heard. She had thought that she could forget what she had heard. But when they weren’t negotiating peace treaties between centaurs and nymphs, they were vanquishing the next big bad that tried to cause trouble in their town. Her mind would drift to those thoughts that had filled her mind when he touched her. 

Those thoughts and the way they had made her feel. 

The Source had been afraid of them. The demon inside her even more so. Those feelings and what they could be. 

She had mocked them, partially afraid of what they might mean. 

Harry was her friend, her confidant and talking about those thoughts could tear everything down. Not to mention what it would mean for her sisters. For the first time since their meeting Macy actually felt like her and Mel were in a good place. She didn’t want anything to jeopardize that. 

“How long did Mel and Maggie last?” Macy asks, raising her eyebrows. 

Harry tilts his head, “Not as long as you, before there were some excuses about sororities and some shifts at The Haunt.”

“Hmmm,” she turned towards him a glint in her eye that had him shifting nervously, “So really, I think we have both earned a break.” 

Macy would never had described herself as having any skills in the art of seduction, and she wasn’t sure if it was the surfacing of her demon side but her confidence had steadily grown when it came to making a certain Whitelighter flustered. 

“Perhaps a little break.” Harry aquised, relaxing into the couch next to her. 

“Besides I can think of some other ways to hone my powers.” Macy concentrated on the buttons of Harry’s shirt, as she carefully undid the first one, a small triumphant smile as she did so. Sure it wasn’t throwing a body across a room, but it was delicate, intricate and tapped into something else within her. 

“Macy,” Harry protested, and Macy looked towards the door of the attic, closing it gently and clicking the lock, without moving an inch. 

“Wouldn’t want any interruptions.” 

Another button slips undone. 

“Yes, the last time was,” the flush creeps up his neck, “quite unpleasant.” 

Unpleasant, was a very  _ Harry _ way to put it. Maggie shrieking in the doorway, ‘ _ My eyes, my eyes. _ ’ While Harry’s attempt to orb, protect his modesty and hide all at the same time had left him a tangled mess contained in a bedsheet at the foot of Macy’s bed. 

Hardly the quiet time they had been in search of. 

Macy almost loses her concentration, as the images replay in her head, suppressing a chuckle, which Harry shares. She focuses again, another button becoming undone. 

She looks up to meet Harry’s eyes, his desire reflecting her own and in an instant his hands are in her hair, and his lips are on her neck, there is no pretense and Macy revels in this hidden side of Harry. The side that isn’t controlled and precise. 

“Macy,” he groans as his lips trace her jaw his fingers trailing across her neck. 

“Are you trying to distract me from our training?” 

His lips press against hers and she relishes in the sensation of his lips against her own, while her hands move to his shirt, undoing the remaining buttons her mind didn’t get the chance to. 

“Only for a moment,” he replies with a smile that sends a shiver through her body. 

His fingers move to her blouse, tracing her collar before undoing each button, torturously slow, controlled and precise Harry making a reappearance. 

“Maybe longer than a moment,” he says with a smile as he buries his nose in her neck, breathing in her scent. 

Her hands explore his body, one that she is becoming more and more familiar with, including the way his breath hitches as she traces along his hipbone, the way he groans as her lips travel down his chest, his hand tightening in her hair. 

He knows exactly how to touch her, gentle yet firm, fingertips brushing against her skin as her hips lift off the couch, whispered and hushed words that push him forward. Until the need to join together is more than they can both bare. 

“Please, Harry, please,” she breathes against his lips, as his fingers dig into her hips, as the pressure within her builds. 

She wills the couch not to shake, or worse levitate, as it hits her, her powers always going a little ‘haywire’ when under emotional stress. Something she has yet to master. Her breathing erratic as the couch settles into place again and she can only hope that Mel and Maggie have not returned home early to hear the commotion. 

“Perhaps, we need to work on your control Macy,” Harry sighs as he pulls her against him, and she rests her head on his chest. The rise and fall of his chest bringing a sense of calm which eases her powers and mind. 

“Another training session?”

He presses a kiss against her forehead, his arms tightening around her. Safety. Comfort. Saited. 

“Many, many more.”


End file.
